Mon petit lion
by nattie black
Summary: Juste un petit lemon tout en douceur avec quelques mots un peu crus. Et si le serpent s'était mis en tête d'avoir son petit lion...


Cela faisait un moment que le blond tournait autour de sa proie sans pour autant l'approcher. Le simple fait de roder autour de lui était suffisant pour l'intriguer, l'énerver et l'inquiéter. Il ne faudrait pas bien longtemps à son petit lion pour venir jusqu'à lui, lui demander des comptes. Les Gryffondor étaient si impulsifs. En pensant cela Draco étira ses lèvres d'un sourire carnassier. Oh oui Potter viendrait lui manger dans la main et très bientôt il le supplierait et là le blond jouira de tout son être. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il ne faisait que penser à son petit lion. A ses lèvres purpurines, à cette petite bouche qu'il n'avait aucun mal à imaginé autour de son sexe palpitant. Il savait que cette bouche était quasi vierge. Potter n'avait fait qu'échanger de simples baisers avec cette Chang et la belette femelle. Grâce à un informateur bien placé il avait appris que Potter avait directement paniquer quand la belette lui avait lécher les lèvres de sa langue gourmande. Nan quelle petite dépravée celle là. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de caresser le palais du Gryffondor de sa langue.

Le professeur passa près de la table de Draco continuant son discours ne se rendant toujours pas compte que presque toute la classe été endormie. Comme toujours miss je sais tout écrivait le moindre mot énoncé par le nimbo qui leur servait de prof. Les deux autres seuls élèves encore éveillés étaient Draco et Harry. Harry rêvassait, jetant, quand il pensait pouvoir le faire en toute discrétion, des regards à sa Némésis. Inconsciemment le survivant glissait sa plume en sucre dans sa bouche, la faisant tourbillonner au grès de ses envies, la sortant quelques fois pour se lécher les lèvres recouvertes de sucre. Très vite Draco se senti durcir. Dieu qu'il rêvait que sa queue soit à la place de cette sucrerie. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer la chaleur humide et râpeuse de cette petite langue le laper sur toute sa longueur. Se fichant des autres endormis, du prof qui blablatait et de Granger le nez collé à son parchemin. Le blond plongea sa main directement dans son caleçon ne prenant pas le temps de se cajoler par-dessus comme il le faisait souvent. Ses doigts avaient à peine frôlés son pénis qu'ils s'y accrochèrent avec force entamant directement de longs et brutes mouvements de va et viens. Les yeux argents ne quittaient pas le petit lion, tout en innocence et beauté, qui ne cessait de sucer comme la meilleure des salopes sa plume en sucre. Draco grogna quand il vit les joues du survivant se coller au bâtonnet dans un effet de succion. Il voyait les lèvres aspirer le délice tandis que les doigts le tiraient pour le faire sortir. Mais non Potter allait la garder sa petite plume, il allait la sucer jusqu'à épuisement. Et une fois fait, une fois que ca ravissante petite bouche aura été retapissée de fond en comble de sucre c'est sa hampe érigée et dure comme du granite que Draco lui enfoncerait. Oh oui et il aimerait ça le petit lion.

Les ongles fins du blonds griffèrent dans la précipitation ses bourses sensibles lui arrachant un gémissement bestiale. Potter cet idiot adorable et trop bandant retourna sa tête pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Faisant toujours sa succion ses yeux s'encrèrent dans ceux du serpentard. Il tira un coup sec et la plume sortie de sa bouche dans un bruit sonore faisant penser aux éjaculations dans les hantaï à la télévision. Les joue rougies, la bouche encore en forme de « o » et ses cheveux en bataille… Il n'en fallait plus qu'un petit peu au serpent pour venir. Voyant que son petit lion commençait à comprendre son occupation. Draco lâcha dans un grognement terriblement excitant :

-Potter.

Sa queue commençait sérieusement à se contracter au même rythme que ses testicules. Dans quelques secondes la tension serait relâchée. Le fixant toujours avec ce regard de biche innocente Harry prononça le nom de sa Némésis dans un souffle saccadé. Les joues rougies de son petit lion indiquèrent à Draco qu'il offrait lui aussi un spectacle bandant. Passant langoureusement sa langue sur ses lèvres Draco éjacula dans un jet puissant tout en soupirant de plaisir.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Malfoy venait de s'adonner aux plaisirs manuels en pleins cours. En le regardant. En l'appelant. Diantre et ça le faisait bander comme un taureau. C'était à ni rien comprendre. Néanmoins le plus important pour Harry était de se débarrasser de son petit problème avant la fin du cours ou ne serait-ce qu'avant que lui aussi n'ait l'idée de se masturber à deux pas du professeur, du blond et de…sa meilleure amie. Oui non là il fallait vraiment qu'il aille aux toilettes. Parce que c'était clair que gonflé comme il était ça n'allait pas redescendre tout seul. Dans un mouvement vif le petit lion leva sa main à la manière d'Hermione voulant répondre à une question. Mais bien sur Mr Binns ne remarqua rien trop plongé qu'il était dans son récit sur la douzième guerres entres les scrouts à pétard et les gobelins myopes du deuxième siècle avant notre air. Voyant que l'adulte n'était plus dans sa classe mais sur le champ de bataille Harry s'autorisa lui-même à se lever pour aller aux toilettes.

Il n'avait fait que quelques pas dans le couloir désert vu l'heure qu'il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Malfoy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Malfoy ?

-Le prof t'as vu partir, je t'ai couvert disant que tu ne te sentais pas bien et il m'a demandé de t'accompagner.

-Et toi t'as accepté, sérieusement , J'ai du mal à te croire.

-Bien sur que ce n'est pas vrai Potter. Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes moi aussi j'ai un problème à régler.

-Tu…te…encore ?

-Bah alors Potter on rougie, encore ? Ca te va bien. J'ai une idée particulière pour te faire garder cette couleur un petit moment.

-Non mais faut vraiment que t'aille te faire soigner la fouine.

Ils étaient arrivés dans les toilettes et Draco en profita pour plaquer le petit lion contre le mur. Harry essaya de se défendre mais les yeux brillants de son ennemi étaient comme hypnotisant.

-Hum tu sais ce qu'elles font les fouines Potter, elles vont partout, aux endroits les plus intéressants.

En disant le blond glissa sa main le long de la protubérance de son petit lion. Si Harry avait voulu le repousser il se figea dans son mouvement quand il vit le serpent en face de lui se lécher les lèvres comme un affamé. Et en moins de deux secondes il se retrouva le pantalon en bas des chevilles. Il attrapa fermement les cheveux blond pour éloigner son ennemi mais un coup de langue le fit gémir à la fois de plaisir et de honte. Il avala difficilement sa salive tandis que son serpent soufflait sur son sexe en érection. Cela commençait à devenir douloureux pour le petit lion et comme le blond ne se décidait pas à recommencer, Harry lâcha ses cheveux et amena ses mains sur sa hampe commençant lui-même les mouvements de va et viens. Il en avait tellement besoin qu'il oublia que son ennemi de toujours se trouver à hauteur de son anatomie. Ses mains furent écartées de force et la bouche de Draco le prit en entier d'un coup. Alors ca c'était le comble. Draco rêvait de se faire sucer par son petit lion et c'était lui qui se retrouver à genoux la bouche pleine. Et bien pleine !

Sa langue rouler sur toute la longueur suivant les va et viens. Ses mains se perdaient sur le corps du brun. L'une sur ses bourses qu'il manipulait avec dextérité et l'autre caressant le ventre plat. Le blond s'éloigna du corps du brun pour faire ressortir le pénis de sa bouche et arrivé au niveau du gland il aspira un grand coup avant de le suçoter violement comme si c'était le bout d'un stylo. Il passa sa langue sur la petite fente, se régalant des gémissements de plus en plus fort de son petit lion. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour lui. Il voulait l'entendre crier de plaisir. Alors en profitant pour faire une pierre deux coup il présenta un doigt à l'entrée de son futur amant et l'y enfonça doucement sans que le brun ne le sente passer. Il fit plusieurs mouvement pour faciliter l'arrivée d'un deuxième doigts. La encore aucune réaction. Putain mais il était pas vierge ou quoi.

-Potter je te jure que si quelqu'un d'autre t'as touché je le défonce ! En disant cela il fit de violents mouvements de ciseaux. Aussitôt le brun se crispa et grimaça de douleur sous l'écartement brusque de ses chairs. Tu es à moi Potter tu m'entends rien qu'à moi.

A cette phrase Harry tourna sa tête de droite à gauche essayant tout en bégaient de dire qu'il n'appartenait à personne. Mais quand la bouche l'enveloppa de nouveaux alors qu'un troisième doit s'immisçait en lui il ne put que lâcher un cri. Une fois son petit lion bien préparé et toujours gorgé de sang, Draco remonta pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il prit la main du brun et la posa sans ménagement sur son érection qui était de retour. Quand Harry lui laissa l'accès à sa bouche de lui-même le serpent poussa un gémissement et se fit plus tendre dans son attaque. Tout deux n'en pouvait plus.

-Draco s'il te plait…

-Harry dis-moi que ton dortoir est pas loin, ou je sais pas moi, un endroit un minimum décent où je pourrais te faire l'amour.

Malfoy ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi tout d'un coup il avait un tel élan de mièvrerie mais il s'en fichait, il voulait tellement se retrouver dans son petit lion Et puis il était pas non plus barbare au point de défleurer les gens dans les toilettes !

-La…la salle sur demande à l'étage au dessus.

Instantanément son pantalon et son boxer furent remontés et il dut courir pour suivre le blond. En moins de trois minutes ils se retrouvèrent devant la salle sur demande. Malfoy passa trois fois et la porte apparue. Encore une fois Harry fut tiré par le blond et suite à un informulé ils se retrouvèrent tout deux nus sur un immense lit. Le blond glissa directement trois doigts dans Harry pour le préparer rapidement à sa venue. Une fois fin prêt. Il se positionna entre les cuisses de son petit lion et se positionna à son entrée.

-Harry c'est pas forcément la meilleure position pour une première fois mais je doute que tu veuilles te retrouver à quatre pattes totalement soumis, alors dés maintenant je te demande pardon.

Et d'une lancée forte le blond s'avança en son amant qui se crispa de douleur.

-C'est bien Potter, plus tu te crisperas mieux ce sera pour moi.

-Si c'est pour être psychopathe sur les bords abstient toi. Mais putain ce que ca fait mal !

-Comprends-moi Harry plus tu as mal plus ca veut dire que je suis bien membré et crois-moi ca fait plaisir à mon égaux de te voir comme ça. Bordel ce que t'es étroit.

Des larmes de douleurs coulèrent le longs des tempes du survivant tant la douleur était vive. Pris à nouveau d'un élan de tendresse Draco se baissa pour l'embrasser et lui caresser les joues.

-Là, je ne bouge plus. Je sais que c'est dur mais détends-toi. Si la douleur ne disparait pas bientôt on arrêtera.

Rapidement Harry se mit à rire.

-C'est moi qui te fait rire Potter ?

-Nan c'est juste que bah oui c'est dur !

Le jeune homme riait si fort que ses hanches se mouvaient d'elles mêmes. Voyant que cela ne faisait pas mal à son amant, Malfoy se recula pour pénétrer d'un grand coup de reins son petit lion qui hurla de plaisir.

-Sache qu'avec moi le sexe est toujours sérieux petit lion. On ne rigole pas quand on est avec moi. Mais si tu veux du dur tu vas être servit mon petit lion.

Tous les deux mots étaient ponctués d'un violent coup de reins. Très vite les deux ne purent plus parler tant ils étaient absorbaient par le corps de l'autre. Draco enchainait avec brio plusieurs rythmes de va et viens, faisant durer le plaisir. Tantôt il martelait la prostate d'Harry en de violents mouvements qui faisaient hoqueter et crier de plaisir son amant. Tantôt il y aller avec énormément de tendresse et de précaution. Dieu que le sexe avec Potter était bon. Et il ne faisait que du classique ! Draco avait vraiment hâte de faire subir à son petit lion tout un tas de choses.

De ses mains, appuyant fermement sur les fesses du blond, Harry demanda plus de profondeur au coups de reins lancinants. S'aidant de son dos le brun colla encore plus ses hanches contre celle du blond et frotta langoureusement son érection contre le ventre de son partenaire. Dieu que le sexe avec Malfoy était. Dieu que le sexe tout court était bon ! Plus les minutes passaient plus il était dur pour les deux jeunes de se retenir plus longtemps.

-Harry, vient pour moi.

Et crispant ses orteils Harry se déversa entre leur deux ventres. Les resserrements rapprochés autour de son membre achevèrent Malfoy qui éjacula au plus profond de son petit lion. Oh oui c'était SON petit lion et il serait bien le seul à pouvoir le toucher.

Tout les deux sur le dos, essayant de reprendre leur respiration.

-Potter, faut que tu m'expliques un truc.

-Oui ?

-Ce que j'ai demandé à la salle sur demande c'était ton endroit rêvé pour faire l'amour…

-…*sourire niais et joues rouges*

-Oh. Aux prochaines vacances on ira vraiment dans ma chambre, parce que je sens que te faire l'amour avec mon père dans la pièce à côté ça doit être drôlement bandant. Encore plus que toi avec une plume en sucre.


End file.
